gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Puppenspieler
|Nächste= }} Puppenspieler ist die siebte Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee. Als es darum geht, Ideen für die bevorstehenden Nationals zu sammeln, wird Blaine zusehends kontrollierender, was den anderen überhaupt nicht gefällt. Er sucht Rat bei Kurt, der ihn aber nur als "Puppenspieler" bezeichnet, was Blaine nur noch kontrollierender und wütender macht. Kurt unterdessen hat das gleiche Problem, da er den ersten Auftritt für Pamela Lansbury organisiert hat, seine Bandkollegen aber nicht begeistert von der Ortsauswahl sind. Jake erhält schockierende Neuigkeiten von Bree, wohingegen Sue Probleme mit ihrer weiblichen Seite hat. Handlung Blaine kommt in den Chorraum und verkündet den New Directions, dass Mr. Schue aufgrund der thumb|left|Blaine trägt seine Ideen vorSchulinspezierung nicht kommt, er aber dennoch will, dass sie sich schon mal Gedanken bezüglich der Nationals machen. Als alle ihre Ideen wild durch einander rufen, verschafft sich Blaine Gehör und erzählt ihnen von seinen, die da wären: ohne Gitarren bzw. Elektronik und nur mit Klaviermusik auf zu treten. Die anderen sind nicht wirklich begeistert davon, erst recht, als er meint, dass er spielt und singt. Um auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner zu kommen, lässt er sich etwas neues einfallen, nämlich gänzlich ohne Musik und nur acapella zu performen. Auch das stößt auf wenig Begeisterung, so dass er frustiert meint, dass sie mit ihm und nicht gegen ihn arbeiten sollen und er schon mehr Wettkämpfe gewann, als alle zusammen in diesem Raum. Damit hat er nun komplett den Bogen überspannt, so dass nun wirklich alle, bis auf Jake, gegen ihn sind. Beleidgt zieht Blaine sich zurück, während die anderen ihre Vorschläge diskutieren. In New York hat Kurt ein Notfalltreffen von Pamela Lansbury einberufen, in welchem er seinen Bandmitgliedern erzählt, dass er ihren ersten Gig gebucht hat. Zunächst freuen sie sich darüber, doch als er ihnen verrät, dass sie im Callbacks auftreten werden, schlägt die Stimmung bei allen bis auf Rachel um, da thumb|Into the Groove sie der Meinung sind, dass das kein guter Ort ist, um eine Karriere zu beginnen. Um sie zu überzeugen, berichtet Kurt ihnen von seiner Vorstellung des Auftritts, welcher in einer Traumsequenz zu sehen ist. Sie performen Into the Groove, da er wieder zu seiner alten Madonna-Cover-Band-Idee zurück kehren möchte und werden vom Publikum gefeiert und bejubelt. Am Ende holt ihn das Klingeln seines Handys wieder zurück in die Realität und er sagt den anderen, dass es sein Verlobter ist. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihnen, um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen. und erfährt von Blaine, dass der Glee Club dessen Ideen ausschlägt und ihn schlecht behandelt bzw. ausschließt. Kurt erinnert ihn daran, dass jeder an der McKinley die gleiche Stimme hat und wenn er zu agressiv erscheint, die anderen möglicherweise denken, dass er ein Kontrollfreak oder ein "Puppenspieler" ist. Als es kurz still ist, fährt Kurt fort und lädt seinen Verlobten zu Pamela Lansburys erstem Gig ein, zu welchem Blaine zusagt und sich dann weiter über die New Directions und ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber beschwert. Sue läuft den Flur entlang und sagt Figgins, der gerade den Boden säubert, dass er eine Stelle übersehen hat, welcher genervt engegnet, dass er sein Bestes tut. Sie erwidert, dass seine Art den Flur zu reinigen, die gleiche ist, als er noch die Schule leitete, da er zwar sein Bestes tat, dieses jedoch nicht gut genug war. Sue äußert, dass sich die Schüler unter ihrer Leitung in allen Kategorien verbessert haben und sie der weitaus thumb|left|Sue wird zum Trinken eingeladenbessere Rektor ist. Sie wird von Becky in ihr Büro gerufen, wo bereits die Schulsinspektoren auf sie warten. Diese erkundigen sich am Ende des Gesprächs bei ihr danach, warum sie Rektorin sein möchte, was sie damit beantwortet, dass sie dafür geboren wurde, Verantwortung zu tragen und diese Schule die beste im ganze Staat wird, wenn sie Rektorin bleibt. Dabei führt sie die ganzen Punkte auf, die sie schon erreicht hat und beeindruckt damit die beiden Herren. Einer von ihnen garantiert ihr vorab schon seine Stimme und verlässt den Raum. Der andere, Schulinspektor Bob Harris, fragt sie, ob sie mit ihm etwas trinken gehen möchte, da er davon ausgeht, dass sie ein Mann ist. Sue ist geschockt, berichtigt ihn aber nicht, sondern unterhält sich anschließend mit Becky darüber. Sie offenbart ihr, wie es dazu kam, dass sie die thumb|Sue, wie sie früher aussahHaare kurz und Trainingsanzüge trägt. Es wird eine Rückblende gezeigt, als sie frisch eingestellt wurde und noch lange Haare hatte und Kleider trug. Durch dieses Erscheinen, verschaffte sie sich keinen Respekt, so dass Figgins ihr den Rat gab, es mit Hosen zu versuchen. Sie beherzigt ihn und geht in den Umkleideraum, wo sie einen Trainingsanzug anzieht und sich die Haare schneidet. Sie geht durch die Gänge, wo jeder von ihr flüchtet, was zeigt, dass sie sie nun endlich respektieren bzw. fürchten, aber einige der Schüler auch denken, dass sie ein Mann ist. Wieder in der Gegenwart meint Becky, dass es nicht schaden kann, ihre weibliche Seite etwas hervor zu holen und man sieht Sue, wie sie darüber nachdenkt. Blaine kommt in den Chorraum und wird von Brad angesprochen, was ihn erstmal zu Tode erschreckt. Noch immer wütend über den Glee Club, lässt er das an ihm aus, ehe er sich entschuldigt und ihm erzählt, dass er eine schlechte Woche hatte. Brad entgegnet, dass es ihm im Moment auch nicht viel besser geht, doch Blaine hört ihm nicht zu, sondern redet einfach weiter. Zum Schluss behauptet er, dass wenn jeder will, dass er ruhig ist und still rumhockt, er genau das tun wird. Er setzt sich auf einen Stuhl und man sieht bzw. thumb|left|You´re My Best Friendhört, wie hinter ihm durch eine Lüftung Gas austritt, welches ihn langsam benebelt. Seinem Ärger noch immer Luft machend, dämmert er langsam weg und wird von Tina geweckt, die ihm als Puppe erscheint. Er sieht sich im Chorraum um und bemerkt, dass alle New Directions sowie Mr. Schuester Puppen sind, die sich bei ihm dafür entschuldigen, dass sie ihm vorher nicht zugehört haben. Sie sagen ihm, dass er der talentierste Künstler an dieser Schule ist und Will widmet ihm sogar die Wochenaufgabe. Außerdem bestehen sie darauf, dass er einen Song singt und nach kurzem überlegen weiß Blaine auch schon welchen, You're My Best Friend. Am Ende wird er von der realen Tina aus seiner Vorstellung gerissen und merkt, dass sich an ihrem und dem Verhalten der anderen ihm gegenüber nichts verändert hat. Jake gibt den Cheerios Tanzunttericht und teilt ihnen mit, dass sie nicht gut sind. Als er dann kurz mit einem Cheerleader flirtet, bemerkt das Bree und spricht ihn darauf an. Danach geht er auf den Flur und wird von Blaine aufgehalten, der sich bei ihm dafür bedankt, dass er sich vorhin für ihn eingesetzt hat. Anschließend erzählt dieser ihm, dass im Chorraum merkwürdige Dinge vor sich gehen und er sich selbst einen Gefallen thumb|Nasty/Rhythm Nationtun soll, in dem er sich in die hintereste Ecke des Raumes setzt. Er betritt diesen, wo Mr. Schue den anderen gerade davon berichtet, dass Jake die Choreo übernehmen soll, worauf dieser meint, dass es keinen Sinn hat. Er setzt sich, wie auf Blaines Anraten, in die hinterste Ecke, wo noch immer Gas ausströmt und erklärt, dass er zwar eine Choregraphie auf die Beine stellen kann, es aber nichts bringt, da keiner der New Directions ein guter Tänzer ist. Marley erwidert, dass seine Tanzschritte zwar gut aber nicht episch sind. Jake driftet genau wie Blaine langsam weg und erwidert, dass sie drauf wetten können, dass er ein guterTänzer ist. In seinem Traum performt er zusammen mit den Cheerios Nasty/Rhythm Nation und wird am Schluss von Figgins wieder in die Wirklichkeit geholt. Im Handarbeitskurs will Blaine von seiner Lehrerin wissen, ob er sein eigenes Ding tun thumb|left|Sue nimmt Blaine seine Kurt-Puppe wegund eine Puppe von seinem Verlobten machen kann, da er ihn so sehr vermisst. Er bekommt die Erlaubnis und läuft dann mit seinem fertigen Werk durch die Flure, wo ihm Sue auf Stöckelschuhen, die dadurch ihre feminine Seite zum Vorschein bringen will, entgegenkommt. Er sieht wie sie stürzt und hilft ihr auf. Dabei bemerkt sie die von ihm so benannte Kurt-Puppe und meint, dass sie solche nicht duldet. Blaine erwidert, dass sie sie nicht verbieten kann und Sue, die sich von ihm herausgefordert fühlt, weil sie denkt, dass er sie aufgrund ihrer weiblichen Erscheinung nicht ernst nimmt, nimmt sie ihm kurzerhand ab. In ihrem Büro schmeißt sie die Stöckelschuhe weg und sieht Will, der ihm Chorraum ein paar Tanzschritte übt. Er bittet sie, ihn seine Arbeit für um die eine Stunde machen zu lassen, ehe sie ihn wieder beleidigt. Sue stimmt zuthumb|Cheek to Cheek und reist aber dennoch einen Witz über ihn. Er entgegnet, dass nur weil ein Mann tanzt, er nicht gleich feminin sein muss, was sie dazu bringt, ihm von dem Vorfall mit dem Schulinspektor zu erzählen. Will berichtet ihr dann von Ginger, der weiblichen Tanzpartnerin Fred Astaire´s, die den Tanz führte, während sie rückwärts auf Stöckelschuhen tanzte. Er bietet ihr an, sie darin zu unterrichtetn, wenn sie dem Glee Club im Gegenzug 600 $ für Kostüme gibt. Sue lehnt ab und er verlässt den Raum. Es wird wieder die Lüftung mit dem Gasleck gezeigt und auch sie dämmert weg, da sie sich während der Unterhaltung auf den Stuhl setzte, auf den vorher schon Blaine und Jake ihre Fantasien hatten. In Sues Vorstellung singt und tanzt sie mit Will zu Cheek to Cheek und wird danach von Becky geweckt. Bree berichtet Jake, dass sie von ihm schwanger ist und möchte, dass er sie zum Arzt begleitet. Ihre Eltern sollen nichts davon erfahren, da es eine Sache zwischen ihnen bleiben soll. thumb|left|Blaine "rettet" seine Kurt-Puppe Blaine bricht ihn Sues Büro ein, um sich seine Kurt-Puppe zurück zu holen, wird aber von ihr erwischt und muss sie nicht nur wieder abgeben, sondern auch noch für den Rest der Woche nachsitzen. Er will sich noch verteidigen, dass er nach New York zu Kurts Auftritt muss, doch sie will nichts davon hören und schickt ihn raus, damit er sich schämen kann. Dabei dreht sie der Puppe den Rücken zu, die sich erhebt und sie ansieht, sich jedoch gleich wieder fallen lässt, als Sue sich zu ihr umdreht. Kurz vor seinem Auftritt ruft Kurt Blaine an und will wissen, ob er sein Ticket schon erhalten hat. Reuevoll gesteht ihm sein Verlobter, dass er nicht in New York sondern in Lima ist, was ihn besorgt fragen lässt ob thumb|Kurt telefoniert als Puppe mit Blainealles ok ist. Blaine berichtet ihm von dem Vorfall mit Sue und es ist zu sehen, wie sich Kurt während des Gesprächs in seine Puppenversion verwandelt. Er wird immer wütender, erst Recht, als Blaine ihm sagt, dass er eine Puppe von ihm gemacht hat, da er ein Mensch aus Fleich und Blut und kein Ding ohne Gefühle ist. Er sagt ihm, dass er ihn für seinen großen Abend wirklich gebraucht hätte und legt auf. Rachel kommt zu ihm und Kurt lässt sie wissen, dass sie Blaines Platz weiter geben können. Sie meint jeodch, dass das nicht nötig ist und er muss geschockt feststellen, dass nur ein Zuschauer zu ihrem Auftritt gekommen ist. Sue ist mit Unique in ihrem Büro und gibt ihr gegenüber zu, dass sie nicht immer nett zu ihr war und ihre Transsexualität nicht versteht. Dennoch bittet sie sie um ein Umstyling, da Kurt in New York ist und Unique willigt ein. Beim Nachsitzen ist nicht nur Blaine, sondern auch Becky und Jake anwesend, zu welchen er meint, dass sie über ihre inneren Wunden reden könnten. Beide sind nicht angetan und Becky weist ihn ziemlich harsch ab. thumb|left|Beim NachsitzenEr dreht sich von ihr weg, ehe er ihre Entschuldigung hört und sich ihr wieder zuwendet. Er stellt fest, dass sich die beiden in Puppen verwandelt haben und erzählt ihnen von seinem Dilemma bezüglich des verpassten Auftritts seines Verlobten. Die beiden muntern ihn auf und er sagt ihnen, dass sie seinen einzig wahren Freunde sind. Becky entgegnet, dass sie nicht real sind, was Blaine zu dem Schluss kommen lässt, warum er so ein Kontrollfreak gegenüber seinen Freunden ist. Er kommt wieder zu Sinnen, als Jake auf seinen Tisch klopft und ihn bittet, ihn beim Nachsitzen zu decken. Ohne ihm eine richtige Antwort zu geben, verlässt dieser den Raum, um sich mit Bree zu treffen und sie zu ihrem Arzttermin zu begleiten. Die lässt ihn wissen, das es falscher Alarm war und er ist erleichtert. Anschließend weist sie Jake in seine Schranken, in dem sie ihm mitteilt, dass er ein Playboy ist und sein ganzes Leben lang mit dem von ihm angerichteten Chaos umgehen muss. Bree fügt hinzu, dass ihr diejenige leid tut, die einmal sein Kind gebärt und er sich ändern muss. Sue führt in ihrem neuen Look den Schulverstand durch die McKinley und erreicht den Chorraum. Dort wird sie von Figthumb|200px|Sues neuer Lookgins beschuldigt, eine schlechte Rektorin zu sein, da sie die Schüler aufgrund des Gaslecks gefährdet. Sie korregiert ihn, in dem sie meint, dass eins da war, sie es aber repariert hat, obwohl es eigentlich seine Aufgabe war. Der Schulverstand ist beeindruckt und möchte, dass sie dauerhaft Rektorin bleibt, da sie alles ist, was die Schule braucht. Davon angestachelt fragt sie Bob Harris nach einem Date, welcher aber ablehnt. In der Aula will Blaine wissen, ob alles ok mit ihm ist, da er mit Puppen redet und das Gefühl hat den Verstand zu verlieren. Durch die Tina-Puppe gibt er sich selbst eine Antwort und wird von der echten erwischt. Ertappt versucht er sich noch raus zu reden, doch sie hat ihre Puppenausgabe schon gesehen und entschuldigt sich dann im Namen der New Directions für ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Sie haben darüber diskutiert und sehen ein, dass er momentan unter Stress steht. Aus diesem Grund haben sie auch darüber abgestimmt, ob er ein Solo bei den Nationals singen darf und waren alle dafür. Blaine bedankt sich bei ihr und gibtthumb|left|Jake entschuldigt sich bei Marley Tina, nachdem diese äußert, dass er ja jetzt fertig damit ist ein "Puppenspieler" zu sein, ihre Puppe. Jake entschuldigt sich für sein Fremdgehen bei Marley und bittet sie aus ihm einen besseren Mensch zu machen. Er möchte auch wieder mit ihr zusammen sein, was sie aber ablehnt und ihm sagt, dass er ein toller Freund und Teamkollege ist, sie aber nicht mehr die gleichen Gefühle für ihn hat wie zuvor. In New York hat Kurt ein erneutes Treffen von Pamela thumb|The FoxLansbury einberufen und offenbart ihnen, dass er ihren zweiten Gig organisiert hat, diesmal in der Williamsburg Musical Hall, die deutlich berühmter als das Callbacks ist. Seine Bandmitglieder sind begeistert und er erklärt ihnen, dass ihr einziger Zuschauer bei ihrem ersten Auftritt genau der richtige war, da dieser nicht nur von Angela Lansbury besessen ist, sondern ihre Peformance auch noch an seinen Neffen weiterleitete, der in der Musical Hall arbeitet. Als es an der Tür klopft, nimmt er das von Blaine geschickte Päckchen entgegen und öffnet es. Zum Vorschein kommen ihre von diesem gemachten Puppenausgaben, welche sie zunächst unheimlich finden, dann aber Spaß mit ihnen haben. Blaine entschuldigt sich bei den New Directions für sein herrisches Auftreten und räumt ein, dass er einige Veränderungen an sich vorgenommen hat, um ein fairer Anführer zu sein. Er schenkt ihnen als Friedensangebot ebenfalls ihre Puppen und zusammen singen sie mit der New York-Seite The Fox. Verwendete Musik *'Into the Groove' von Madonna, gesungen von Pamela Lansbury *'You're My Best Friend' von Queen, gesungen von Blaine Anderson mit New Directions *'Nasty/Rhythm Nation' von Janet Jackson, gesungen von Bree, Jake Puckerman und Marley Rose mit Cheerios *'Cheek to Cheek' aus Ich tanz' mich in dein Herz hinein, gesungen von Will Schuester und Sue Sylvester *'The Fox' von Ylvis, gesungen von New Directions und Pamela Lansbury Hintergrundmusik *'Take On Me' von A-ha, während der 80er-Rückblende, in der Sue langes Haar hatte und entscheidet, es sich abzuschneiden, nachdem ein Schüler sich über sie lustig gemacht hat *'O Fortuna' von Carl Off, während der 80er-Rückblende, nachdem Sue ihre Haare geschnitten hat und die Schüler der McKinley verängstigt Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Adam Lambert' als Elliott Gilbert *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Ryan Heinke' als Brett Bukowski *'Iqbal Theba' als Figgins *'Demi Lovato' als Dani *'Erinn Westbrook' als Bree *'Brad Ellis' als Brad *'Christopher Cousins' als Aufsichtsrat Bob Harris *'Chelsea' als Jordan Stern *'Todd Sandler' als Schulvorstandsmitglied Todd *'Mary Stein' als Pam Fronkstein *'Irene Roseen' als Miss Alfano Trivia *Die Episode wurde in den USA von 2.80 Millionen Zuschauern angesehen. *Es ist das erste Mal, dass Sam in der fünften Staffel nicht singt. *Die zweite Episode, in der Brad gesprochen hat. Die erste war Schwanengesang. *Diese Folge beinhaltet gemeinsam mit Britney/Brittany die meisten Songs, die nur eine Traumsequenz sind, nämlich vier. *Die Episode beinhaltet Brees letzten Auftritt. Kulturelle Referenzen *Die Szene beim Nachsitzen, in der Blaine Becky und Jake vorschlägt, sich gegenseitig kennenzulernen, ist eine Referenz auf den Film "Der Frühstücksclub". Zuvor hat Figgins schon eine Anspielung gemacht und nannte das Nachsitzen "Beck"-fast Club, da Becky öfters nachsitzen musste, als jeder andere Schüler. Fehler *In The Power of Madonna erklärt Sue Kurt und Mercedes, dass sie ihre Haare, seit sie und ihre Schwester versucht haben, sie zu bleichen, kurz tragen muss. In dieser Episode heißt es jedoch, dass sie sie abschnitt, nachdem sie Cheerleading-Coach geworden ist, um von den Schülern respektiert zu werden. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S5